Un Allowed
by Ficsmith
Summary: Valentine and Jonathan have kidnapped Clary from the institute, but not before she fell in love with someone.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Valentine and Jonathan have kidnapped Clary from the institute but she was there long enough to fall in love with someone.

CHAPTER 1

Clary sat on the floor of her 'room' (in her opinion, a cell, albeit fancy)drawing. she mostly drew pictures of the people she had been taken away from. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Jace, Luke, Jocelyn. Isabelle.

She put their pictures on the walls. Soon they would be covered in them, she knew. Just then there was a knock at her door. She didn't even know why they bothered to knock in the first place. It's not like she could stop them.

***VALENTINE***

He couldn't wait for Jonathan to come back with Jocelyn. Soon the Morgenstern family would be whole again and they would rule the world together. Now all he really needed to focus on was finding Clarissa a suitable husband. He had considered the Lightwood boy, for his parents had already pledged their loyalty to him once again. Or there was that Verlac boy. Certainly not Jace though. He was a failed experiment that needed disposing.

He started on his way to Clarissa's room to tell her the news of Jocelyn's soon coming. He would not tell her of his plan to kill Lucain. He knew she would be upset. Knocking politely, he heard Clarissa shout through the door "Come in".

Happy that Clarissa had decided to be obedient, he opened the door to see many pictures tacked on the bedroom walls. He frowned at seeing quite a few pictures of a boy Clarissa's age that he did not recognize with curly brown hair, some pictures featured him with glasses others did not. No mundane would have his daughters heart. Upon seeing more pictures of what was obviously a warlock, he scowled.

"And who might the pictures be of, Clarissa?", he asked struggleing to keep a cool exterior.

"My friends", she said simply, going back to drawing.

"Who's that?", he pointed to the boys picture.

"Simon"

"No mundane will have my daughter's heart"

"He's not a mundane"

"Then what is he?"

He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw a crafty smile cross her face. "A vampire"

He almost exploded right there. "WHAT?!"

" E" pronouncing the letters carefully. "And don't worry. Simons just my friend"

This calmed him down considerably. "And who's the warlock?"

"Magnus. He gay by the way" she added quickly before he could go off again.

Remembering why he had come in the first place he said "By the way, your mother is going to join us soon"

Her face snapped up to look at him suspiciously. "Dead or alive?"

In all honesty he was slightly insulted that she would suspect him of killing his precious Jocelyn. "Alive, of course". She calmed and glanced down to her sketchbook again. Curiosity overcoming him, he asked "Who are you drawing now?"

"Isabelle", she said almost dreamily. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but before he could investigate more, he heard the door open downstairs. Grinning happily, he said,

"Your mothers home"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

Jumping up, she sped to the door, past her father and down the stairs, eager to see if her mother was alright.

When she got to the foyer, she saw her mother standing by Jonathan, looking pissed as hell. Valentine smiled at her as if expecting her to welcome him with open arms.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Jocelyn stiffened and tried to shove him off.

Clary glanced at Jonathan who looked amused to say the least. He glanced over at her and nodded toward the stairs. After weighing her options and deciding to talk with her mother later, she followed him upstairs. He led her back to her room and opened the door for her and closing it behind her. After glancing around at the pictures, he sat down beside her bed and patted the floor beside him, "Come sit with me sister. It's time we got to know each other". She looked at him suspiciously before sitting down across from him with the wall to her back.

With only a small frown, he asked, "So what do mundanes do for fun?"

She blinked in surprise,"You care about that?" He shrugged. "Well, they..."

***TIME SKIP***

They talked for over an hour about nothing and everything. She was starting to see a new side of him, but still wouldn't trust him completely. That would take a few lifetimes.

"So, what's with the abnormal amount of pictures of the Lightwood girl?"

"Abnormal? There are hardly THAT many", but glancing around she saw that there were a lot more pictures of her than the others.

"Oh, really?", He studied her for a few moments before smirking. "Never would have pegged you for a lesbian"

"Wha? I-I-I'm not a lesbian!" She sputtered, blushing.

"Don't worry little sister. I'll not tell father. Though I think I know what to get you for your birthday"

She felt a spike of fear go through her for Isabelle. What would he do? She didn't have to wait long because her birthday was only a few days away. With that, he got up to leave. Before he left he called over his shoulder,"By the way, father wants a 'family dinner' in a about 30 minutes, so get ready"

"Okay" This was going to be interesting.

AN: to anyone who actually cares about this story, sorry it's short. writers block. R&R ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***CLARY***

Clary was dressed in a white dress that was form fitting at the torso and flared out at her legs. It came to just below knee level.

She stepped into the dining room and sat down next to her mother who was to the right of Valentine who sat at the head of the table. Jonathan was to his left.

Clary took in the fabulous display of exotic foods set on the table. There were even a turducken. She sat down and everyone piled their plates with food.

"Well, my dears", Valentine said brightly,"I hope you are enjoying your new home. Clarissa, has Jonathan showed you around yet? No? Well perhaps after dinner he could. Won't you Jonathan? Good"

Clary glanced at her mother, who looked about to be sick. She reached under the table for her mother's hand to hold. Jocelyn looked at her and, smiling gently, took her had and squeezed. Clary looked back to her father and brother, who were talking animatedly about their plans to take over the world.

"We shall start small. Perhaps some of the Caribbean islands first? They should be easy to conquer, father", Jonathan suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But we won't want to kill to many shadowhunters. We just need to eliminate the Council and its corrupt ways"

They continued to talk and Jocelyn spoke up,"Do you mind if Clary and I excuse ourselves? We have some catching up to do". Clary could see in her eyes how she despised asking politely.

"Yes, you may leave. Clarissa, Jonathan will be up in an hour to show you around" she nodded and got up, heading upstairs to her room.

When they got there, her mother immediately wrapped her in a hug. They clung to each other for a few minutes, just grateful for the other one to be intact.

Jocelyn pulled back and sat on her daughter's bed. Clary curled up at her side as her mother gently rubbed her back. "So", Jocelyn started," how are you holding up?"

Clary shrugged. "They haven't hurt me, but I'm worried about what Jonathan will do on my birthday"

"What happened?"

"Well, he noticed how much I miss Isabelle, and he said that he knows what to get me for my birthday. What do you think he'll do?", she looked up at her mother fearfully.

"I honestly don't know" Jocelyn said sadly.

They talked for a while about memories and they could escape.

***TIME SKIP***

After about an hour, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Clary called. Jonathan stepped inside and held out his arm like a gentleman.

"Come sister. It is time for you tour", He said in a posh accent. Despite herself, she giggled quietly and took his arm. Glancing over her shoulder, she mouthed 'Good luck' to her mother. She nodded gratefully.

They went into the hall and Jonathan showed her around the manor. She took careful note of everything in case she needed it for when she escaped.

"So Clary", her brother said, "I may or may not have convinced father to spare your friends"

Her head snapped toward him, "What? Why? How?"

He chuckled, "I merely said that it would make sense, considering they are they next generation of shadowhunters"

"But why did you do it?"

"Because sister", He leaned in and spoke in her ear, " Now you owe me"

Clary felt like she was going to be sick.

AN: R&R I'm open to ideas!


	4. Happy Birthday part 1

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

Today was her birthday, but unlike every other birthday, she dreaded this one. What would Jonathan do? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She was currently drawing in her room, when someone knocked on her door. "Come in", she called.

Jonathan walked in holding a limp Isabelle.

Clary jumped up and ran to them. "Jonathan, what the hell?! What happened to sparing my friends?"

"Happy birthday, sister", he said grinning, and dumped Izzy on the floor. Clary came forward and knelt beside her, checking her pulse. To her relief, she was alive. Clary looked up at Jonathan,

"Is she hurt?"

"I refrained from damaging her to much, but she has a nasty bump on her head. Here's a stele, but hand it right back", he warned.

Nodding thankfully, she quickly drew a healing rune on Isabelle and handed the stele back. "Remember, she's your responsibility now, so keep her out of trouble sister", with that, he turned and left.

***ISABELLE***

When she woke up, she looked around and found herself in a room she didn't recognize. Sitting up, she was about to stand when Clary walked in.

"Oh thank the angel! Your awake!", she ran forward and hugged Isabelle, who gladly returned it. She had missed the redhead more than she would like to admit.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Your in Valentine's house, I don't know where actually. Jonathan took you as a 'birthday present' for me. I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen"

Clary looked about to cry, so Isabelle once again wrapped her arms around her. "Your fine, it's not your fault. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, and my mom's here as well. Apparently Valentine wants us to be one big, happy family"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I think Jocelyn would rather claw her own eyes out"

"Don't give her any ideas", Clary said playfully. Izzy grinned and shifted to sit beside Clary on the bed.

"I missed you", Izzy blurted out suddenly. She felt like face palming. Sure it was true, but did she need to say it like an important announcement?

Clary's cheeks coloured slightly, "I missed you to. How's everyone at home?"

"Fine. Magnus has been trying to track you since you disappeared and Jace has been going mad trying to find you. He's stopped eating and barely gets any sleep. He even punched one of the Clave member's when he suggested they stop sending out search party's for you. I did to actually"

Clary smiled "Thanks I guess"

"No problem", they fell into a silence, green eyes meeting brown. Isabelle found herself leaning in slightly and Clary did the same.

A moment later there lips collided. Izzy slid her fingers into Clary's red locks as Clary's hands went around Isabelle's body, pulling her closer. Izzy traced Clary's lips with her tounge and to her delight, the redhead opened them. There tounges fought for dominance eagerly and Izzy pushed Clary down to the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: I'm evil


	5. Happy Birthday part 2

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

Izzy pushed her down to the bed and trailed her hands up her sides. They reached her breasts and Clary gasped at the feeling. Isabelle grabbed the edge of Clary's shirt and pulled back to look into her eyes, asking a silent question. Clary nodded and Isabelle pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra.

She pulled back to admire the other girls breasts and Clary shyly covered them. She gently pulled her arms away and, leaning in, took the smaller girls left nipple into her mouth. Clary gasped and arched her back to meet Izzy's mouth. It was obvious she had done this before.

She felt a hand creep down her body untill she was being rubbed through her jeans. She whimpered and bucked into her hand. Isabelle pulled back makeing Clary give a noise of protest, but Izzy was immediately forgiven when she pulled off her own shirt.

Clary stared at her perfect breasts and leaned in to do what Isabelle had done to her, kneading her other breast. Isabelle sighed and unbuttoned Clary's jeans, pulling them down her legs. She moved down the smaller girls body , nipping and licking along the way. Clary raised her hips pleadingly, not sure what she was asking for.

Isabelle lazily licked up Clary's entrance. Her back arched up and she grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams. Izzy was working magic with her tounge, and when she added a finger, she had Clary seeing stars. Izzy curled her finger and pumped hard, determined to make Clary cum.

It worked. Clary jerked and scremed into the pillow, "ISABELLE! FUUUUUUUCK!"

Isabelle didn't stop till the tremors from Clary stopped. She fell back to earth and gazed up at Izzy. Izzy slipped out of her pants and straddled one of Clary's legs, grinding in her core.

Clary moaned at the feeling of their cores sliding and rubbing against each other. She lifted her hips whimpering as Izzy pinched and pulled at her clit. Clary reached up, kneading her breasts. They were both rapidly approaching the edge of oblivion, Clary's moans increasing in pitch and frequency. Isabelle was moaning and gasping Clary's name, leaning down to silence her screams with her mouth.

They fell over the edge together, screaming the other girls name onto their lovers mouth.

Isabelle collapsed just to the side of Clary, who's breathing was erratic. Izzy pulled her close, and Clary rested her head on Izzy's breasts. They were really soft, like a pillow. "I love you", she murmured.

"...I love you too", Issabelle whispered. Clary fell asleep.

***JOCELYN***

When she had overheard Jonathan telling Valentine that he had brought the Lightwood girl here as a present for Clary's birthday, Jocelyn immediately asked Valentine if she could visit them in Clary's room.

He had begrudgingly agreed, but she had to kiss him to go. As much as it revolted her, she agreed and was now hurrying down the hall. When she got outside Clary's room, she started to hear strange noises coming from inside. She waited before going in, half afraid of what she would find, but the other half of her already knew what she would find.

Jocelyn heard, very distinctly, "ISABELLE!" "CLARY!"

She hesitantly opened the door to see her daughter and Isabelle laying in a tangle of limbs under the covers of Clary's bed, obviously naked. "I love you", Clary murmured.

"...I love you too", Isabelle whispered. Jocelyn put a hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that threatened to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This morning my niece and friends went to school, but I'm getting homeschooled, so I just stood outside in my batman pajamas with a cup of coffee and smiled as I waved. I'm a little bastard.

CHAPTER 6

***CLARY***

Clary woke up laying beside a really soft body. With boobs. Why did they have boobs? She suddenly remembered last night. Isabelle. Clary lifted her head to look at the black haired beauty that had her arms wrapped around her like a teddy bear.

"Isabelle", she whispered, "wake up"

Izzy's eyes snapped open, "What?"

Clary managed to wriggle out of her iron grasp, "Last night... did we really...?"

"Yeah", Isabelle looked worried, "do you regret it?"

Clary leaned in and kissed her softly, "Of course not"

Izzy smiled and deepened the kiss, and Clary soon found herself pinned under Isabelle. Suddenly, the door opened and there heads snapped towards the sound. Jonathan walked in smirking smugly. He closed the door and locked it, quickly drawing a silencing rune. He turned back to the girls, who had sat up and covered themselves with the sheets, while Clary was hiding behind Isabelle.

"I've decided what I want my payment to be for helping your friends, little sister" Izzy sent her a confused look and she mouthed 'later'. "I obviously know of you and Isabelle, and honestly, I haven't gotten to get out much since this war"

"Just cut to the chase, Jonathan", Clary snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? I just want to watch. Of course, that may change depending"

Clary felt sick, she didn't want to 'do it' in front of her brother! She glanced at Izzy, who looked disgusted and glared at Jonathan. "I'll be back tonight; father made reservations for him and Jocelyn. They'll be gone for a while"

Great, and to add to that, her mom would probably get raped tonight. Excellent way to start a day! Jonathan turned and left, sending a lustful look back at them. When he was gone, Izzy turned to Clary and looked at her expectantly. "Jonathan managed to convince Valentine to spare our generation of shadowhunters", she explained, "unfortunately, this means I owe him something. Pervert", she murmured.

Isabelle sighed and leaned back on the pillows, "Well, it's not like we really have a choice, do we?"

Clary nodded, "If Valentine found out, he would shit a ton of bricks, make a house out of them, and lock me away forever"

Isabelle sighed and got up, grabbing the cloths she was wearing yesterday, "We need to go shopping soon" for once, Clary agreed; Izzy would need some cloths.

"You can check my closet and see if anything fits", she offered. Izzy nodded gratefully and grabbed some cloths. They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Jocelyn was sitting there eating pancakes and wouldn't look at them. Apparently Valentine wasn't there yet.

They sat down and filled their plates with pancakes and bacon. "Morning, Mom", Clary said. Jocelyn muttered something incomprehensible and studied her plate. Clary and Isabelle shared a look, "Something wrong?"

"I saw you last night", she blurted. Izzy choked on her bacon and Clary turned red as her hair, hiding her face with her hands. "Oh my gosh... shit"

Isabelle managed to swallow her food, "What did you see?"

"Enough. You need to be careful, you two. If Valentine found out, he wouldn't hesitate to marry you both off to some Circle member's son, regardless of love... or age"

"Wait, your fine with me and Isabelle?", Clary peeked between her fingers incredulously.

"Oh course I am", Jocelyn said matter-of-factly, "Love is love. It has no gender or race. It just is"

Her shoulders slumped, "Thank the Angel. You won't tell Valentine, right?"

Just then, Valentine walked in. 'Speak of the Devil', Clary thought, 'literally'

"Good morning, Clarissa! Good morning Jocelyn! Good morning Isabelle! I trust you've enjoyed your time here so far?"

Izzy sent a wink at Clary, "Its been delightful, sir"

Clary blushed and occupied herself with stuffing her face with pancakes. Jonathan walked in and sat at the table, "The attacks on the Caribbean islands have been very successful. We have full control of most of them, and are moving close to the border of Brazil. When would you like us to attack, father?"

"As soon as possible. It won't be long before the rest of the mundanes take notice"

"Of course. I believe the army is in need of some 'motivation' before the next battle. We need lots of alcohol, whores, and preferably a speech from you"

They continued to talk of this as Clary and Isabelle got up, "Excuse us", they got up and went to Clary's room.

"What do you want to do?", Isabelle asked.

"I think the basement has, like, a T.V.. Date?", she asked a little shyly. Izzy smiled and pecked her on the lips,

"That would be great" Clary led them to the basement that, thankfully, wasn't a dungeon, but had a few big couches, chairs that could seat two people and coffee tables that opened up to have blankets. There was a huge T.V. set up and Clary and Isabelle put in Mean Girls and cuddled on the couch.

It was about halfway through the movie and Izzy put a finger under Clary's chin, tilting it up to kiss her. It deepened quickly as they just made out on the couch like what they were. Horny teenagers. For once, Clary felt almost normal. Neither tried to take off any cloths, and soon they went back to watching the movie, kissing occasionally

When the movie finished, Clary looked at Isabelle, "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, I've never really had time for movies before. Any suggestions?"

"Ever seen Harry Potter?"

"No"

Clary gasped in mock horror, "Then you shall be enlightened! Marathon!"

They ended up staying down there all day, watching all the HP movies, as well as all the LOTR and the Hobbit. It was really late at night now and Clary was almost asleep.

They trudged upstairs to Clary's room, to see Jonathan sitting in a chair in a corner with smirk, "Father and Jocelyn just left, it's just us now", he nodded towards the bed when they didn't move, "Hurry now, get to it"

AN: 1000 words! I'm so proud of myself (:


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***CLARY***

Clary looked at her brother in disgust, but turned to Isabelle. Izzy kissed her, but she could tell it was half-assed and Clary felt the same. "Like you mean it", Jonathan commanded, "wouldn't want someone to accidently let slip to father about you two"

This proved to be enough motavation for them to start to get into it a little more. "Pretend he's not here", Izzy murmered in her ear. Clary nodded and blocked out Jonathan, starting to really kiss Izzy. Izzy's hands tugged her shirt over her head and wandered up Clary's bare torso. Izzy's shirt and bra flew off somewhere and Clary's bra soon followed. They stumbled towards the bed, Clary landing on bottom. Izzy's hands grasped Clary's breasts, elicting a moan from the smaller girl. Izzy pinched and played with her nipples and Clary broke their lips apart to throw her head back with a moan. She reached between them to undo Isabelle's pants. They soon diapeared somewhere in the dark room as she grinded against Clary.

Clary's jeans and panties were suddenly gone and she felt a hand drift down her body untill Isabelle slid a finger into her. She whimpered as Izzy kissed down her body untill her face was in front of Clary's heat. She lazily slid her tounge up Clary's pussy ad Clary's fists gripped the sheets hard. Izzy kept her fingers moving inside of Clary as she sucked on the redheads clit. The taller girl added a finger and curled them upwards, hitting a spot that made Clary's back arch and a emit high pitched gasp/moan.

One of Clary's hands made their way into Isabelle's hair, the other coming up to grip the headboard above her. She heard Jonathan groan and opened her eyes to see him pumping his dick in his hand, never taking his eyes off the specticle in front of him. Her eyes closed again as she was lost in the sensations of Izzy eating her out.

What seemed like a long time, but was probably only a few minutes later, Clary's nails dug into the headboard, the hand that was in Izzy's hair coming up to grab her own breast. "Isabelle!", Clary gasped, "Ohhhhhhh, right there! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhhh, AH! AH! AH! ISABELLE!"

Her body spasmed as Clary screamed, her back lifting off the bed, cumming hard. Izzy kept pumping her fingers though Clary's orgasm. Finnaly, her back fell back to the bed and Izzy made her way up her body, kissing Clary passionatly. Clary moaned at her own taste on Isabelle's lips and tounge. Clary regained her stregnth and pulled Izzy higher on her body. She seemed to understand and moved so that she was pratically sitting on Clary's face. Clary focused on doing what Izzy had done to her, sliding her tounge into Izzy's bare cunt. To her delight, Izzy moaned and Clary flicked at her clit with her tounge. Clary decided that she liked how Izzy tasted, sweet and slightly like apples for some reason. She eagerly lapped at her lover, relishing in the moans that she got in return.

Izzy lasted much longer than Clary had, but she was fine with that. Izzy gripped the headboard and bucked, riding Clary's face, not that she was complaining. Her moans were getting louder and more frequent. Clary felt the bed dip and two strong hands gripped her hips. "Do not resist, Clarissa, and this will be plesant for you", Jonathan said. She realized what he was about to do, but fear of what he would do if she denied him what he wanted kept her from doing anything. Suddenly she felt pain in her lower region as her brother entered her and whimpered. Thankfully, the pain soon faded and she found herself moaning into Isabelle. Jonathan was clearly already close and grunted, speeding up. Clary had already been wet from Izzy's moans and she felt her brother hit that spot that Izzy had and bucked her hips in time with Jonathan.

Almost ten minutes later, Izzy moaned Clary's name and spasmed, cumming on Clary's face. She eagerly slurped it up, loving Izzy's taste. Izzy moved off Clary to watch her get fucked by her own brother. Jonathan leaned over Clary, his arms braced on either side of her head. He turned his head to kiss Isabelle as Clary clenched around him, hating it and loving it at the same time. She called Izzy's name, which seemed to slightly piss Jonathan off abit, but he could only grunt and suddenly pulled out, Izzy pumping his dick with her hand quickly. He came with a growl, white liquid covering Clary's stomach and breasts. After a few moments of heavy breathing from all three, Jonathan got off the bed and redressed. "Well, that certainly was fun. I hope we can do it again sometime. Oh, and Clarissa", he walked to the side of the bed and gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "when I'm fucking you, it's MY name you scream. Understood?"

Terrified, she nodded rapidly. He smirked and suntered out the door. A few moments later, Clary stood up, "I'm takeing a shower", she said, eyeing the sticky white stuff that covered her. Izzy nodded,

"Me too. Mind if I join?"

Clary shook her head and they walked into the bathroom that ajoined to Clary's room. They washed each other, but neither made a move, both too exausted to do anything else. When they finished, they snuggled up under the covers together, "So... are we a thing?", Clary asked, looking up at Izzy. She smiled and nodded,

"Of course we are. I'm proud to be your girlfreind"

Clary smiled, releived. She really didn't want to be just 'freinds with benifits'. Izzy pecked her on the lips and Clary allowed herslef to fall asleep in the black haired beauty's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

***THREE MONTHS LATER***ISABELLE***

Clary was passed out with her head in Isabelle's lap. They were in the basement, sitting on one of the couches. Isabelle heard the door open and Valentine stepped inside the basement, coming to stand in front of them. He had a grin on his face that on anyone else would mean good news, but on him probably ment someone died.

"Wake Clarissa, would you, dear Isabelle?", he asked, his grin staying put.

"Sure", Isabelle gently shook Clary and her green eyes popped open, looking up at Isabelle questioning. She nodded at Valentine and Clary immediantly sat up.

"We will have a dinner in half an hour. Most of the shadowhunters loyal to me will be there, along with their sons"

"Why their sons?", Clary asked confused.

He clapped his hands together, "It"s about time you two find husbands! This dinner will show you your options", Clary looked up at him, horrified and Isabelle felt the same

"Were only, like, 17!", Clary exlaimed.

"Exactly", Valentine said, "Ripe for marrage! Now, I want you both to be ready and to come to the front door to greet guests", with that, he turned and left the room.

Clary and Isabelle looked at each other, dispair and horror on both their faces. "What are we gonna do?", Clary asked, leaning her head on Isabelle's shoulder. Izzy sighed and held her closer,

"Well... there are three ways we can do this. One; we can reject any suitors, two; we can pick one, give him a kid or two and love in secret, or three; we can come out too Valentine. But, if we chose option one, it would probably lead to option three"

Clary winced and Isabelle agreed. None of the options were very good. "Lets wait untill after the dinner to decide, okay?"

Izzy nodded and they went upstairs to change.

***CLARY***

Valentine had a least the decency to buy Isabelle new cloths and she had her own room right next to Clary's. Not that it mattered, since she usually slept in Clary's room anyways.

Isabelle came out of her room in a short, black, tight dress that hugged all her curves perfectly. Clary had on a white, simple dress that came to her knees. It hugged her torso a little bit and flared out at the waist. She had on white sandels, while Isabelle had stiletto heels that made her tower over Clary. They went downstairs to hellp Valentine greet the guests.

***TIME SKIP***

Valentine sat at the head of the table with Jocelyn beside him. She had surprisingly warmed up to him in the past three monthsnd was now holding his hand on the table. Clary sat next to Isabell next to Jonathan who was on Valentine's right side. Valentine clapped his hands and maids came in carrying platters of food, setting the feast on the table. To Clary's astonishment, Robert, Alec and Maryse Lightwood sat on the other side of the table. Isabelle looked ready to jump out of her seat and tackle them in a hug, but Alec gave her a look that said 'not now'.

Once all thefood had been set on the table, Valentine gestured for them to begin and everyone dug in. After everyone had filled their plates and started to dig in, Valentine said, "I do believe we missed intoductions", (it was tru, he hadn't bothered when they were greeting people) he guestured to a big boy at the other end of the table. He was bulging with muscle and had red hair sticking everywhere, a beard starting to grow on his chin, and eyes just as green as Clary's, "This is Erik O' Conner. He is from the Institue in Ireland. A very accomplished warrior"

Erik looked straight at Clary and grinned, showing off a few missing teeth. She didn't doubt for a moment he was a worrior. Next, her father pointed to a tall, gangly boy with greasy black hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes never stayed in one place for long, darting around as if he would need to make a quick getaway,

"This is Clyde Hunter. His mother is from spain, however, his father is from America. He moved there when he was small" Clyde's eyes finnaly stopped, but on Isabelle's boobs. Clary felt jelousy rise up and she glared at him hatefully.

Clary suddenly felt a hand on her thigh. looking down, she saw Isabelle glance at her, reasurance in her 's father continued "Here is Michael Foll", he pointed to a boy with short army-cut brown hair, pefect posture and hard brown eyes. You could see his muscles through his shirt, but he didn't have as many as Erik, nor as few as Clyde. H nodded at the girls and kept his eyes strickly on their faces, which Clary apreciated.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary, Alec and Isabelle locked the door to Clary's room and Isabelle immediately tackled Alec in a bone crushing hug, which he returned, "I missed you so much", Isabelle sobbed into his shoulder. Isabelle. Crying. Clary wasn't sure if the world was ending or what, but she got pulled into the hug too.

"I missed you too"

"What happened while we were gone?", Clary asked, pulling back.

Alec looked at them wide eyed, "You don't know?"

They shook their heads.

Alec looked about to cry, "Jace is dead. Simon is dead. Magnus is-", he choked on the words, "Valentine won. The world is his"

AN: So, which of the three options do you think Clary and Isabelle should choose? And if it's two, then which OC for each?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

Clary snuck downstairs. It was the middle of the night, and for some reason, Clary was starving. Valentine had decided to let Erik, Clyde and Micheal to stay for a week or two to give Clary and Isabelle 'Some time to decide'

Clary and Isabelle had decided to go with option two and were curently just trying to decide which suitor to pick. Valentine had also offered Alec and Jonathan as a choice for BOTH. Something about purifying the blood lines. Ew.

Clary was walking down the hall back from the kitchen when someone rounded the corner just as she did. She collided with them. Clary fell back on her arse and looked up in surprise to see Clyde. He quickly regained his composure and grinned a grin that Clary didn't like one bit.

"What are you doing up so late, Clarissa?", he asked.

"Just getting a midnight snack. I'll be on my way now", she said nervously about to get off the floor. Clyde reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks", she muttered.

Clary tried to edge around him, but suddenly, he stepped closer to her, forcing her to the wall behind her. She tried to duck away, but he caged her in with his long arms and grinned. Clary swallowed hard and hoped she could scream loud enough to wake someone.

Clyde leaned down untill his face was level with Clary's. "Um... can I go now?", Clary asked.

"Of course not. We havn't even started yet", he started to kiss and lick her neck sloppily, making his way up to her mouth. Clary tried to push him away, but he caught her arms and pinned them to the wall above her head, "If you make a noise, you will wish you were never born. Understood?", he snarled in her ear. Clary nodded rapidly.

Clyde held her wrists in both his hands and groped Clary's chest with his free hand. Clary was now genuinly scared and struggled, attempting to kick him. He scowled and backhanded her right across the face. Clary froze in shock as he fumbled with his pajama pants buttons. A few tears of pain and fear made their way down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

All of a sudden, the hand holding her wrists was gone and the heat from Clyde's body dissapeared. Clary opened her eyes to see Erik holding Clyde up by his shirt, looking about to murder him. He pulled back one of his giant fists and swung it, knocking Clyde in the jaw. Clary heard a sickining crack as his jaw broke. Clyde crumpled to the ground, out cold with his pants halfway down.

Clary looked up at Erik, whose chest was heaving. He took a step towards him, but Clary stepped forward and put a hand on one of his shoulders. He glanced at her and she smiled softly, "I think you fucked his shit up enough"

Erik only relaxed a little, but pulled her into the door only a few feet away. Clary looked around what she assumed was Erik's room. Their were mostly just piles of weapons everywhere and a suitcase of cloths in the corner. "Are ye alright lass? I heard the commotion from me room", his heavy Irish accent made it almost hard to understand him.

"I'm fine. And thank you"

"Yer most welcome", he suddenly frowned and put a hand on her chin, gently turning it so he could see the slap mark on her cheek. The infuriated look returned to his face,

"I'm fine, really! I just need a healing rune"

Erik nodded and grabbed his steele from his nightstand. He quickly drew a healing rune on her neck and watched as the bruise faded. When Clary turned to leave, Erik stepped forward and put a hand on her arm. She turned to him confused.

"I think it 'ed be best you stay in here, at least f'er the night. I don't trust the little snake 'un bit"

Clary hesitated and he said, "Donna worry, lass. I won't be tryin' anyt'ing dishonerable like that bastard"

Clary smiled gratefully and climbed into the bed. He slipped off his shirt and slid next to her. Clary couldn't help but marvel a little bit at his impressive muscles, but tore her eyes away and layed down. Erik put his arms around her protectevly, and Clary soon fell asleep.

***TIME SKIP***JONATHAN***

Jonathan was looking all around for his little sister. He had come to her room to wake her up, but upon not seeing her there, had gone on a desperate search for her throughout the manor. First, he had checked Isabelle's room, then Clyde's room, only to find neither there. Now, he was headed to Erik's rrom.

To his astonishment, a passed out Clyde was on the floor with his pants halfway down his legs in the hallway outside Erik's room. Jonathan nudged him with his foot but he didn't move. Deciding to question him after he found Clary, he entered Erik's room without knocking.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. His little sister was asleep on the bastards bare chest. They both jumped awake and Clary looked at Jonathan, at first confused and then horrified.

"Well sister", he snarled, "I hope he was an EXELENT fuck", he turned and slamed the door behind him. He went to the training room and started to beat the shit out of the training dummies.

AN: Who should Izzy be with?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Last chapter, the Irish diolouge was pretty rasist and sterotypical, so Erik will talk normally now. Sorry to anyone that was offended

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, Clary between Izzy and Erik, while Jonathan was glaring daggers at Erik. Clary was focusing on her food when Jonathan said, "How was the lepracaun in bed, sister?"

Clary's eyes widened, "We didn't... do that!"

Her brother snorted, "Right"

"Did you sleep in Erik's bed, Clarissa?", her father asked with a straight face. Clary and Erik explained what had happened, Clyde's face growing paler every second. By the end, everyone at the table was glaring murderously at Clyde.

"Do you have proof that that happened?", Clyde demanded.

"I saw you in the hallway with your pants around your ankles this morning", Joanathan said.

"Jonathan, come", Valentine said, "We have some trash that needs taking out"

They stood and grabbed Clyde by his arms, roughly dragging him from the room. Almost ten minutes later, they came back, Joanthan wearing a satisfied smirk. Clary didn't want to know what they had done to him.

"So", Valentine started, "Have you girls made your decisions yet?", he asked Izzy and Clary.

"I want Clarissa, father", Jonathan blurted.

"What? That's disgusting!", Izzy exlaimed.

"Well that settles that", he said nonchalantly.

"What!? What happened to me having a choice!?", Clary demanded.

"It would purify the bloodline anyways", Valentine said.

"No", she said defiantly.

"Exuse me?"

"No. I am not marrying my own brother"

'Clarissa. You no longer have a choice. In fact, Isabelle and Alec-"

Izzy jumped up and ran to the bathroom, hurling her guts out. Clary glared at Valentine as Izzy came back, drinking some water and looking pale.

"I choose Michael", Izzy blurted. In a rare moment where he showed some emotion, Michael beamed and nodded at Valentine.

"Alright then. Clar-"

"I choose Erik", she said, glaring defiantly at Jonathan. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back. Erik did the same, his hand going to Clary's shoulder. Valentine sighed,

"Clarissa, you will marry Jonathan and that is that. Don't make me do something I'll regret"

Clary's shoulders slumped as she realized that she would't win this fight, "Fiiiiiiiine", she said overly dramatic. Standing, she left the room. Izzy followed.

As soon as Clary shut the door to her room, she was pinned against the wall with Isabelle's lips against her own. Her hands went to her lover's waist as Isabelle pushed her fingers into Clary's red hair. After a few moments, she pulled back, "Finnaly. I thought they would never shut up"

Clary giggled and pulled her back down as their cloths flew off. After Clary drew a silencing rune on the locked door, they tumbled into bed, hands and mouths roaming. Izzy moved down Clary's body and slipped a finger into her. Clary gasped as Izzy worked, moaning her name. Before Clary could finish, Isabelle came up and straddled Clary's leg, grinding their cores together. Clary whimpered as Izzy pinned her hands over her head, furiously grinding. Clary hooked a leg over her waist to pull her closer, "I love you", she gasped, "I love you so much"

"I love you... too! No matter what, I swear to- FUCK!", she screamed.

"I-I'm gonna- ISABELLE!"

"CLARY! CLARY! CLARY!", Izzy chanted though her orgasmas it ripped though her. She collasped beside Clary and they kissed softly.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

***CLARY***

Clary and Isabelle were sitting on Clary's bed, searching though wedding magazines. Even though Clary hated the fact that she was marrying her own brother, she would only be married once (though Clary had her hopes) and wanted to make the best of it.

They were leaning towards very similar weddings, only a few days apart. "Oooh! Look at those!", Clary said. She pointed to shotglasses with candels placed inside and the bride and groom's name written in cursive on them.

"Cute", Izzy said.

***TIME SKIP***

A while later, someone knocked on the door and came in. A girl about their age with pale blonde hair that came to her shoulders, pale green eyes and bare feet walked in. She was wearing a light blue summer frock and Clary noticed a knife and a mirror hanging from her simple rope belt, "Mab Mouldheel", she stuck out her hand, which Clary and Isabelle shook, standing up, "Come to size you for dresses, I have" (AN; if you know this character, tell me and I will love you forever :))

Clary and Isabelle let her size them for their dresses and she left soon after. They went back to planning.

***TIME SKIP ONE WEEK***

Clary was lying on her bed, thinking of tomarrow. Tomarrow, Isabelle would be married and the next day, Clary. In a few months, they would most likely be pregnant. Her door opened and Mab walked in, holding a beautifull white dress, "Hope you like it. Worked real hard on it, I did"

Thankfully, she turned away as Clary tried the dress on. It came to the floor and was fairly simple, with an emerald green stripe traveling down her left side. The fact that it was so simple somehow made it more beautiful, "Thank you!", she said. Mab smiled and nodded, leaving.

***TIME SKIP***ISABELLE***(I dont like to do weddings. Isabelle and Micheal's wedding night)

Isabelle and Michael tumbled into Micheal's room, both considerable drunk. They landed on the bed, clothing flying off. Izzy was straddling him, both naked as the day they were born. Izzy felt like she was betraying Clary, but knew this was kind of required for your wedding night. They couldn't have anyone get suspicious.

Just before he slid into her, Micheal pushed her off, "Wait"

"Oh thank the angel", she blurted without thinking. "I-I mean... why?"

"I know you love Clary"

"What!?"

"It's obvious from the way you look at each other, and your body language. Not that I mind"

"Wait... why wouldn't you mind?", she asked, baffled.

"I understand your love", Micheal admitted. It took a moment for Izzy to realize what he was talking about,

"Oh"

"I suppose it goes without saying that we tell no one of this?"

"Of course!"

"Although... I wouldn't mind too much if you were to tell your brother...", Micheal said, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Izzy smirked,

"I'll put in a good word. I'm tired, lets sleep now"

"Okay", they slept on opposite side of the bed.

***TIME SKIP CLARY'S WEDDING NIGHT***

Knowing what would come that night, Clary had drank as much wine as she could get her hands on. Now, she was giggling an clinging to her brother's suit top as he carried her bridal style to his room. He had a triumphant smirk on his face as he opened his door and tossed her on the bed. Jonathan locked the door and put a silencing rune on it before practically jumping on the bed. Their lips connected as Clary felt need course through her, settling between her legs. Jonathan pulled off her dress and bra, latching his mouth to her nipple. Clary moaned, lacing her fingers through his ivory hair as his other hand came up to twist and pull at her other one.

Jonathan's shirt flew off next. He grinded his leg into her core, giving Clary much needed friction. Creeping down her body, he ripped her panties off and harshly flicked her clit with his finger. Clary cried out, her hands gripping the sheets hard. Without further ado, Jonathan's boxers were across the room and he was inside her. Clary squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his strong back, her legs gripping his torso.

Her back arched off the bed and a high-pitched sound of pleasure was torn from her throat. Jonathan sped up and angled his thrusts. Clary broke, screaming out his name, to his obvious delight.

After, Clary helplessly laid there limply as her brother continued to ravish her. He finnaly held himself inside her, finishing with a growl. He took a moment to catch his breath, before spinning Clary around to her stomach and starting again.

AN: I do NOT own Mab Mouldheel. She belongs to the amazing Josheph Delaney. btw, who should get knocked up first?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

***CLARY***SIX WEEKS LATER***

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Eric had left a few days after the weddings and Clary hadn't seen Clyde since Jonathan and Valentine had 'taken care of him'

Jonathan sat on Clary's right, Isabelle on her left. Micheal was on the other side of Izzy and Valentine and Jocelyn sat at the head and the rest of the Lightwoods sat across from Clary. Valentine was talking to Jonathan and Robert about the rebel groups while Alec and Micheal were making googley eyes at each other. They had been 'dating' for a while now, and had managed to keep it a secret so far.

"I have heard rumors that the fag warlock survived and is leading the rebel forces", Robert said.

Everyone's heads perked up at that, though Clary, Izzy, Micheal and esspecially Alec looked a bit pissed. "'The fag warlock' father?", Alec asked.

"Yes", Robert said curtly, "the warlock that corrupted you. I need to find you a wife soon, get it out of your system"

Valentine nodded in agreement, "Perhaps Aline Penhallow?"

Alec threw up his hands, "She's gay too!"

"Killing two birds with one stone it seems", Valentine said with a chuckle, "A wife will... cure you, I'm sure"

Clary glared at them and felt anger rise in her chest at how Valentine and Robert thought homosexuality was like a disease. "It's not a fucking sickness", Izzy snapped.

"Oh, what do you know about homosexuality, Isabelle?", Robert said, shaking his head, "Stay out of things that don't concern you", Jocelyn and Maryse sat back and watched everything unfold.

"Don't concern me", she demanded with a raised eyebrow, "I think it does", with that, she stood up and took Clary's hand, pulling her up as well. Before Clary could understand what was happening, Izzy's mouth was on hers. Everyone else faded away, 'Consequences be danmmed', she thought, winding her fingers into Isabelle's long black tresses. They pulled back to see Valentine and Robert shoot out of their seats, outraged looks on their faces. Jocelyn was looking at them unsurprised and Maryse's hands covered her mouth, horrified.

Alec stood and marched around the table and crushed his lips to Micheal's. Jonathan sat back and watched with amusement. Valentine marched around the table and grabbed Clary by the arm, draggin her upsatirs and by Izzy's outraged exlamation, Robert did the same. She looked back to see him holding Alec with one hand and Izzy with his other.

Valentine dragged her to her room and shoved Clary into it, locking the door behind her.

A little while later, Clary sat on her bed and wondered what Valentine would do. She heard muffled voices outside her room and stood up, putting her ear to the door, "I don't care how, fuck it out of her if you have to!", she heard Valentine say.

"With pleasure", Jonathan said. The door opened and she scrambled back to avoid being hit. Jonathan shut and locked the door behind him, "Father told me to fuck the queerness out of you. And I am only too eager to obey"

Clary backed away from him carefully as Jonathan took off his shirt and undid his pants. They dropped to the floor and he was only in his boxers, "How should I take you this time?", he wondered out loud, advancing on her, "Perhaps against the wall? Or maybe in your ass?"

Clary felt her breath hitch and a wicked grin spread across her brother's face, "I think you ass will do nicely"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: If you noticed, I changed my pen name, because I came up with LikeABoss555 on short notice. The current one is because I write fanfics, smith means crafter and it's my last name! Ain't that conveinent?

CHAPTER 13

***CLARY***

Clary looked up at her brother horrified and, in a desperate bid for escape, dove through his legs. He whirled around as Clary bolted to the door and tugged desperatly on it. It didn't budge. Jonathan laughed and grabbed Clary by the shirt, tossing her on the bed. She scrambled backwards but Jonathan grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him,

"If you don't struggle, I might cosider using lube", he offered.

Clary weighed her options and reluctantly relaxed a little. Smirkng, Jonathan tore off her cloths untill she was naked. He turned her around to her hands and knees and reached off the bed to grab a small tube of lube from his pants pocket.

Clary tensed, wondering how much it would hurt. Just before Jonathan could grab her hips, she bolted of the bed. Running to the bathroom that ajoined her room, she shut and locked the door quickly, leaning on it.

"Clarissa! Open up!", Jonathan shouted.

"Fuck off!", she shouted back.

Jonathan tried to open the door, but thankfully it didn't open, "I tried being nice, Clary", he said.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a bang and Clary landed on the floor. Jonathan picked her up by her hair, ignoring her pained cry. On the door was a opening rune.

Jonathan dragged her to the bed again and snached up some cloths that were on the floor. Before Clary could wriggle away, he tied her facedown to the bed, spread-eagle with her ankles and wrists attached to the bedposts. Clary felt a tear or two make their way down her face.

Jonathan shed his boxers and palmed her ass, squeezing painfully. His hand dissapeared for a moment and suddenly Clary felt a sharp smack. She yelped in surprise and Jonathan chuckled. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her lower half level with his, "If you don't struggle, it will hurt less"

"Please don't", Clary begged.

"Father's orders", her brother said, with no hint of remorse, "Just remember sister, I do love you"

"You can't love", Clary snapped, "And even if you could, you wouldn't do this if you really loved me"

"Quiet", Jonathan snarled.

He proded her ass and gently began to slide inside her. Clary felt like she was being ripped in half and cried out in pain, "Ow! Ow! Jonathan, stop, it hurts! Please!"

"I love it when you beg, Clarissa. You have to promise to be a good girl if you want the lube. Understand?"

"YES! Just use it!", she begged.

He pulled out of her and Clary whimpered in releief. Grabbing the bottle, her put a generous amount on both of them, "Be thankful, Clarissa"

Once again, he started to slide into her, and while it was considerably less painful then the first time, it still hurt like a bitch. Clary felt tears of pain and shame pour down her face. Jonathan was finnally all the way in and stayed there for a few moments. When he started to move, he gripped her hips moving faster and faster. She cried harder.

"Love me, Clarissa", he said, almost a beg, "If you would just love me, I will stop"

"I love Isabelle", she managed through the pain, "I hate you"

Jonathan angrily wrapped his hand in her hair and wrenched her head back, "You will regret that, sister"

He pulled almost all the way out of her and Clary almost thought he was going to stop. Suddenly, he slammed back in. Clary sreamed in pain as Jonathan did this again and again. After what seemed like forever, he grunted and spilled into her. As soon as he untied her, Clary curled into a ball and sobbed. She knew she would be sore for weeks.

Jonathan stood up and though he had just gotten laid, he seemed both angry and sad. He left, slamming the door behind him and locking it behind him.

***ISABELLE***

Isabelle was worried sick about Clary, and was sure Jonathan left a scilencing rune off the door just because he could. She could hear Clary screams and sobbs of pain, as well as her begging Jonathan to stop. Izzy now hated Jonathan even more.

Robert had locked Alec in his room and Micheal and Izzy in their's, though she didn't know what he wanted to accomplish since they were both gay. Either he didn't think that through or he had something else up his sleeve.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: It's my birthday!

CHAPTER 14

***ISABELLE***

Isabelle and Micheal sat on the bed, chatting and waiting for something to happen. Just then Robert walked in, "Finally", Izzy said, "What exactly did you hope to acomplish by locking us in here?"

"I will make you both a deal", Robert said, "You will be allowed out of the room, IF Isabelle is pregnant and you both renounce your sinful fellings and thoughts"

They stared at him a few minutes in silence, "Well", Micheal said, "Seems we'll be in here a while"

"Seems that way", Robert strode out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Isabelle looked up at Micheal, "We need to get out of here. And not just the room, we need to get Clary and Alec and go somewhere he can't find us"

Micheal nodded, "Your right. But how?"

"Well, we'll be in here a while. Let's start planning"

AN: I know it is pathetically short, but I am stressed for time right now, family will be here in like, two minutes


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm just gonna end this there, if anyone wants a sequel, tell me, but it will probably be very short unless I am suddenly struck with insparation


End file.
